How A Stray Finds A Home
by Neko's Revenge
Summary: Neko AllenxKanda Yullen Allen's tired of fighting his own war that both humans and exorcists don't know about.He decides to take a vacation at the Black Order. Summaries hate me. T-T Changed from T rating to M
1. Chapter 1

Okay!!! My second fanfic!!! ^_^ So happy! Hope ya like it!! The chapters are really short.

Teito13 Beta'd this story!!! She's awesome!!! ^_^

Disclaimer: Oh, how I wish I owned -Man. If I did, there'd be LOTS of neko guys!!! ^_^

On to the fic!!!

* * *

White neko ears twitched as silver orbs opened to a white flat, sky. _What the hell? _he thought. _I thought I was outside. _

"Oh! He's awake!" a cheerful, very loud voice exclaimed close to his head. He shot up, cringing at the pain that erupted in his abdomen.

"Oi! Oi! I wouldn't move around too much! You're seriously hurt!" White hair swooshed as the young teen scanned the room. There was not much there. Just white walls, some chairs in the corner, and a redheaded guy.

He had on an eye-patch over his right eye. His hair was spiky and bright red. And he wore a bandanna to hold it up. He looked a little older then himself; he was smiling too.

The cat-boy stared at the redhead, blinking. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Lavi! Nice to meet cha!" he smiled and held out his hand. "And you are?"

The younger teen just stared at his hand then looked up at him. "Confused. Where are am I?"

"I'm not gonna answer until ya shake my hand, kitty~!" the older teen said while smiling.

"Please refrain from calling me that," he spoke politely as he reached for the older teens hand, but the other took his hand away. The cat-boy gave him a confused look.

"What's your name? Then we'll shake!" he smiled, once again.

Cat-boy narrowed his eyes, ears flat on his head. "Tell me where I am first." he hissed.

Lavi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Your in the Black Order. It's a place where-"

"I know what the Black Order is." he cut in. Then held out his hand and smiled an innocent smile. "My name's Allen Walker. Nice to meet you, Lavi."

Lavi blinked, confused by the sudden change of character. He recovered quickly, though and took Allen's hand. "Nice to meet cha, Allen! So how do you know about the Black Order?"

"I know a lot of things. Now can you tell me why I'm here?"

"Oh! Well, an akuma came by and we destroyed it. We didn't see you in its arms, seeing as how you blended in so well with it. Anyway, you kinda hit the ground when it dropped ya."

"Hm. An akuma, huh? What level?"

"Four." Lavi said holdig up four fingers.

"Level four? That's it? Why would they choose such a low level to take me?" Allen thought aloud, white ears twitched forward.

"Low level?! Are you nuts?! Those things are damn hard to kill!"

"For you maybe. You haven't even seen a level five, yet."

"Level five! You've seen a level five?"

"That's not important. How long have I been unconscious?"

Lavi pouted and crossed is arms. "Like a week."

"A week!" Allen jumped up off the bed. A red line started to form on his white bandages. He teetered on his legs about to fall over.

"Oi! Oi! What're you doing?! You can't get up yet!" Lavi held Allen's arm so he wouldn't fall over. "Get back in bed! I'll help!"

Allen's ears twitched back and he hissed. "No! I need to leave! I'm already a week behind!"

"A week behind what?"

"None of your damn business! Now let me go!" He struggled as best he could. But Lavi wouldn't let go.

"No! You gotta heal before you do anything! Now lay down! Or I'll make you!" Allen hissed, his tail flicking violently from side to side. His eyes filled with rage as he glared at Lavi. Lavi sighed. "Fine. Don't hate me for this."

"Hate you for wha-?" Allen was cut off by a searing pain on his torso. His eyes widened and his head spun. He coughed, blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth. Black and white splotches covered his vision. He glared at Lavi , who looked guilty, and whispered "Bastard." as he fell toward the ground; everything went black after that.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter!!! Tell me what ya think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!!!!!!! Yaaaaay! *throws confetti* Many thanks to the people who reviewed! ^_^ **

**This story was beta-ed by Teito13! Hope ya like it!  
**

* * *

White soft ears twitched as silver pools opened. Allen sat up, the pain from his wound gone. He pulled up his shirt, ripped the bandages off and examined the injury. It was mostly gone except for a faint red line.

"Good. Now that that's healed I can just jump out the window." He looked around. No window. He sighed heavily. "Guess I'll have to go out the front door. Or I could jump off the roof." He thought aloud.

"Do you have a death wish?" an irritated voice asked from behind him. Allen spun around to see a guy with raven-colored hair wearing an exorcist coat. His cobalt eyes glared down at the white haired teen. He looked a little older then Allen. Allen narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, look. It's a pretty-boy. What are you doing in an exorcist's outfit?" A blade to his throat, Allen glanced at the irritated samurai.

"Say that again. I dare you." he growled.

Allen smirked evilly. "Hm. Is that a threat? Pretty-boys shouldn't say such rude things." While saying this, he activated his innocence. "Now kindly move aside." The blade moved closer to his throat, creating a thin, red line.

"Get back into bed. My new mission is to watch over you. Much to my displeasure."

"And why is that?"

"How should I know? Fucking Komui told me to. If I had it _my_ way, you'd be dead."

"Hm. Whatever. I could use a vacation." he said as he lay down on the soft, white sheets. Closing his eyes he remembered how he got there. "Shit!" He shouted as his eyes snapped and he shot up out of bed. He was about to dash the door when the exorcist blocked his path. "Move." Allen hissed with enough venom to scare the Earl himself.

But the samurai didn't even flinch. He just glared. Allen glared back. "Listen. I need to get out of here. I've already wasted too much time."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't give a damn. My mission is to keep you here. And I always fulfill my missions. So your staying here, cat-boy."

A growl erupted deep in Allen's throat. "If you now what's good for you, you'll let me go, girly-boy." he hissed.

The blade of the man's katana was about to come down on Allen's head, but he caught it in his innocence hand. he gave an evil grin, took a firm grip on the sword, and flung it backward into the wall, taking the samurai exorcist with it. He landed with a grunt. Allen then took this chance to run out the door and decided to leave by the roof. He darted through the halls, looking for the stairs. He stopped abruptly when he smelled a sweet scent and turned to a door next to him.

_That scent smells so familiar. _He thought. Allen opened the door and searched the room. He spotted what he was looking for. A flower. A Lotus to be exact. It had a sweet scent but it was loosing petals. His ears twitched with excitement. "Interesting. I haven't seen this curse in awhile. Hm. Wonder who it belongs to? Oh well. Guess I'll jump out the window." Innocence still activated, he jumped out the window and disappeared. What he didn't notice when he left was that a petal started to form on the Lotus.

Allen was weaker then he thought. He stumbled forward along the charred ground, trying to dodge every akuma bullet. Several had come close to hitting him. While he was running and dodging, he failed to notice a kid that came up behind him. But he did notice when a searing pain erupted in his back. He peered at his back and saw a dagger plunged in all the way to the hilt.

"Shit!" His once white tail was quickly stained with thick, red, liquid, flowing down to the tip to the ground. "Dammit!" _How did I become this weak?! _He whirled around and cut the kid's head off. Big mistake. The akuma then shot more bullets. He tried to dodge, but ended up falling to his knees. The bullets whizzed above his his head. Several akuma showed up in front of him. _Shit. How? _His vision was getting blurry and he could fell the blood gushing out of his back, the dagger still implanted in it. _I needed to get to the other side of town. To fight a evelation. . . Wait. Why did I need to get to the other side? I can't remember._

The akuma had circled around him, preparing to fire. When a black silhouette appeared in front of him. It shielded him from the assault, and jumped to destroy the vile machines. Allen sat there, staring. The pony-tailed person moved with grace and stealth. They had killed the akuma quickly and was coming toward Allen. They knelt down in front of him. Allen then realized that this person was the same samurai exorcist from the Order. _He's beautiful._ He thought as he fell to the ground, the world disappearing.

Instead of landing on the hard ground, he landed on something soft and warm. He caught a glimpse of his savior. He smiled as the darkness overtook him.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter~! The next one might be _way _long! **

**Reviews are much appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The third chapter!!!! Yaaaay!!** **Thanks again to the people who reviewed!!! Muffins for all!! This is a super long chappie!!! I tried to put some romance in it. I failed. Miserably. But I hope ya like!!!! XD **

* * *

He awoke this time to cobalt eyes staring into his. He saw them widen and then disappeared. Allen blinked his sleepy eyes, the drowsiness slowly going away. He groaned and sat up. His muscles were sore, so he intended to get off the bed he was on; but before he could try, a katana came to his throat.

"Don't even think about running away," a voice growled. Allen gently pushed the blade aside.

"Relax. I'm not going anywhere, pretty boy." The said pretty boy growled in response. Silver met cobalt as their eyes met. "I just want to stretch my muscles." He got up and did as he said, reaching for the sky. His tail swayed from side to side, ears twitching slightly. Then he looked at the samurai exorcist. "So I guess I'm in the Black Order again?"

"Yes. And you're staying here." Allen opened his mouth, but the samurai kept talking. "Don't ask why because I have no idea. They won't tell me a damn thing," he growled.

"Well that's stupid. If they don't tell you anything then you should just leave and let me go." He started to walk out the door, but the sword once again came to his throat.

"Leave and die," the exorcist snarled. Allen shrugged.

"Yeah. I probably will, but I have work to do. Although I wouldn't mind having a vacation." He thought aloud. He suddenly clapped his hands together and smiled. "It's decided! I'm taking a vacation at the Black Order!"

"Vacation? You think this will be a vacation?"

"Heh. Compared to what I have to put with, this is heaven. Anyway! Since you'll be taking care of me, what's your name? Unless you want me calling you pretty boy all the time." He smirked. The sword, still at his throat, pressed slightly into the pale flesh, just barely breaking the skin.

"Call me that again and I'll stick Mugen down your throat," he growled.

Now most people would be cowering against the wall and agreeing with everything the scary samurai said, but not Allen. It didn't faze him in the slightest. Instead he grinned evilly and sang "Pretty boy~!" And danced around the room, dodging the sword that swiped at his head multiple times. Allen giggled as they both fluttered around the room and they failed to notice when three people came in through the door, staring at them.

The samurai had Allen pinned against the wall with sword in hand. Allen hissed, jumped over his head, landed behind him, and pinned the exorcist's arms against his own back. Allen's tail swished back and forth happily. He leaned in close to his ear and whispered. "You need more training, pretty boy."

"Stop that!" A female voice said behind him. And then something hard hit the top of his head, lightly.

---------------

"What the-?!" He jumped to the corned of the room. Ears flat on his head and tail swishing back and forth, this time in aggravation. He hissed furiously.

His silver eyes came upon the three people that entered the room before. A female exorcist had a round tray in her hands. She had a short miniskirt on and two long ponytails on each side of her head. She smiled at him. There was a man standing behind her, he had a beret and glasses. He also smiled and then there was that guy Lavi standing next to him, grinning idiotically.

"Yuu-chan! It looks like you have a playmate!" Lavi exclaimed, while walking over to the irritated samurai exorcist. This time the katana, Mugen, was at Lavi's throat.

"Shut up, baka usagi. And don't call me by my first name!"

"Yuu-chan? Are you two gay? Well with that look," Allen pointed at 'Yuu-chan'. "I'm not surprised."

"You," Yuu growled, inching toward Allen.

"Whoa there!" Beret guy stopped in between the two. "I think you've destroyed the room enough." He gestured toward the private infirmary room. Sure enough, everything was in shambles. The curtains shredded, chairs tipped over, and the walls and ground had deep gashes from where the blade sliced.

"Oops. Guess we got a little carried away…pretty boy." Said pretty boy growled at the cat boy.

"Oi! Oi! That's enough!" Lavi interrupted.

"Che." Yuu crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"Now Allen-kun, let me tell you why we're keeping you here," Beret guy started.

"How about you introduce yourselves first. Unless you want me to call you all idiots 1 and 2." He pointed to Beret guy and the girl.

"Hey! We're not idiots!" The girl pouted.

"My apologies, but to me all humans are idiots."

"Why?"

Allen shrugged. "No reason. Now names please?"

"Oh, right! I am Komui Lee, Head of this branch of the Black Order and this is my wonderful and pure sister, Lenalee!" He pointed to the girl exorcist.

"It's nice to meet you Allen-kun!" She smiled brightly at him.

"Nice to meet you all."

"And you already know me Kitty-chan!" Lavi said happily.

"Please don't call me that," Allen growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, sorry, Allen-chan!"

"Che. He's more of a moyashi than anything." Allen glared at the samurai.

"And this is Yuu Kanda." Komui said. "I see you two have become wonderful friends."

Kanda growled at him.

"Oh, yes! We've become wonderful friends!" Allen said, while smiling an innocent, sweet smile. Kanda growled again. "Anyway, now that that's cleared up. Could you tell me why I'm being kept here?"

"Of course." Komui cleared his throat. "Well it's really not a big deal. The Vatican just thinks that you are important to this war between the Earl and us."

Allen snorted. "Yeah, right," he said sarcastically. "Ya know, I have a little war of my own to deal with."

"Really? Well can you just help us, then go back to your war?"

"Didn't you say you were going to take a vacation here?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'll help you. But I'm not killing the Earl. You have to do that on your own strength."

"What makes you think you can kill him?"

"Heh." Allen smirked. "I'm much stronger then I look."

"Seeing as how you almost died twice, I find that hard to believe."

"Hey! You try to go a week with just fighting! Even I need time to eat or rest! Every time I collapse is the only rest I get!"

"That's not healthy!" Lenalee squeaked. "What kind of war is that bad? Where are you allies? Did you get separated from them?"

Allen's mood turned dark all of a sudden. He bowed his head and his eyes were hidden behind his bangs. An aura filled with rage and sadness started to emit around him.

"I have no allies," he growled out, "It's only me. It was always just me." His fists clenched and turned white, ears flat on his head, and tail lifelessly hanging to the floor, the tip twitching. Lavi and Lenalee exchanged concerned glances.

"You're fighting by yourself? How many enemies do you have?" Lavi asked.

"Billions. They're all akuma. No Noahs at all. It has nothing to do with your war. It's an entirely different level. Alright!" Allen suddenly perked up, a forced smile plastered on his face. "Enough with the depressing stuff! While I'm staying here, where will I be sleeping? Infirmary?"

"Ah." Komui only managed to say, surprised at the sudden change of mood. "N-no no. Well we've moved a bed into Kanda's room," he said after a moment.

----------------

"What?! There's no way that that moyashi is sleeping in my room!" Kanda roared and pointed to the cat boy. "It's bad enough that I have to watch him every minute of the day!"

"Yeah, I agree with pretty boy here. If you could, I'd like my own room. Or I could sleep on the roof, even. I would like _some_ privacy."

"Sorry. The Vatican really doesn't want you to escape." Komui shrugged. Allen sighed.

"Fine. Can I at least get some rest here now? I'm extremely tired."

"Oh. That would be fine. Kanda it looks like your staying here for awhile."

"Hell no." Kanda snarled, death glaring the white-haired teen. Allen death glared back. "I still haven't done my morning training."

"Well I haven't slept in god knows how long, so I'm sleeping," Allen hissed.

"I'm training. So you can sleep on the floor of the training hall!"

"No way! I've slept on the floor enough! I deserve a good bed, dammit!"

"Che. Moyashi's don't deserve anything. Let's go." Kanda started walking out the door.

"Humph! Well I'm staying here!" Allen sat on the bed, pouting adorably. Kanda growled, walked over to the moyashi, and put Mugen to his throat. "Let's go." Both of them were locked in a glaring match, oblivious to the people around them. They all sweat dropped. Komui stepped in after a few moments.

"Okay that's enough," he said, "Let's not fight now. Kanda let him sleep at least a half an hour." The samurai growled, still glaring. "And Allen, after that you must go with Kanda to the training hall." Allen pouted and glared at the same time.

"Fine." He flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. It only took a few moments for his breathing to become slower, showing that he was asleep, already.

"Well that didn't take long," Lavi stated.

"I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he was tired," Lenalee said. Allen shifted to his side, his back to them. "Let's let him rest. Oh and Kanda." She turned to him. "Don't kill him," she said sternly. The cold exorcist 'Che'd' and looked away. They left the room.

Kanda was left alone with the sleeping cat boy. He growled, picked up a chair, and put it next to the bed. He stared at sleeping boy's back for little bit.

_Why the hell am I attracted to this stupid bean sprout? I don't get it. He just makes me wanna protect him. He looked so fragile, laying on the bed, sleeping. Like he could break at the slightest touch. Che. This is so not like me. I must be going crazy. _Resting his head against his chest, he closed his eyes.

After about five minutes of silence there was a whimpering sound. Kanda opened his eyes and looked over at Allen. He was panting, sweating and writhing around in his sleep.

Kanda stood up and walked to his side. "Oi, Moyashi. Wake up." Said moyashi did nothing but nearly fall off the bed. His white tail tip was flicking from side to side. "Che." Kanda shook his scarred arm lightly. That did nothing, so he shook harder. "Moya-" He was cut off when something collided with chest, making him fall to the ground. He looked up to see Allen sitting on his stomach, legs on either side of Kanda's stomach. He had his innocence activated and was growling at him. His half-lidded eyes looked glazed over but Kanda could see hate in them. He turned his attention to Allen's innocence arm. He could tell it was about to come down on his head.

"Moyashi!" He tried to push the younger off but found he couldn't. Allen was right when he said he 'was stronger then he looked.'

"Snap out of it!" Allen's hand was halfway to crushing Kanda's face. Kanda's eyes closed. He made one final attempt.

"Allen!" He shouted. He felt the tip of Allen's claw on his cheek. Then it and the weight on his stomach vanished. He heard a 'thud' coming from in front of him.

Kanda opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at the now overturned bed in front of him. He stood up. There was no sound in the room, except Kanda and Allen's breathing.

"Moyashi?" Kanda walked forward and peered over the bed. He could see Allen's back, his head buried in his arms, with his knees brought up to his chest.

"Moyashi, what the hell was that?" Kanda kneeled in front of him.

"Nothing." Allen mumbled.

"The hell it was nothing! You almost crushed my head into the floor!"

"I'm sorry. Please go away," Allen said.

"Moyashi look at me."

Allen scooted further away, closer to the fallen bed.

"Moyashi, tell me what that was." Kanda outstretched his hand and toughed the top of Allen's head, between his ears. Allen jumped at the touch, but didn't move from his spot.

"Just leave me alone!" He whimpered and turned his head to look at the wall. Kanda's hand was now on one of Allen's white soft ears. Kanda could feel the younger stiffen. Before he knew what he was doing, Kanda's hand started to scratch the appendage.

In an instant, he heard a low rumble in the back of Allen's throat.

_He's purring! _Kanda thought. As he scratched, the sound steadily grew louder. The white ears perked up. Allen's head leaned into the touch and eventually Kanda could see his face.

A little drunken smile was plastered on it, his eyes closed.

_C-Cute! _Kanda thought with amazement. _Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! _Kanda retracted his hand quickly and heard Allen whimper at the loss.

The white-haired teen opened his innocent, silver eyes to look at Kanda. Allen blushed at what he just did and turned his head to stare at the wall again.

"Sorry. I can't control myself sometimes. Please don't do that again."

"Che. I didn't mean to. How about you tell me why you attacked me?"

Kanda saw Allen stiffen again, and then sigh after a few moments.

"It's just that I'm so used to fighting, if someone touches me while I'm sleeping, I instinctively try to kill whoever it was. I usually realize right away if it's an enemy or not. . . . But since I had a nightmare, I wasn't thinking. Sorry." Allen bowed his head again and started to shiver slightly. Kanda stared at him with a little concern showing on his face.

"Nightmare? About what?" Kanda asked softly. Allen's shivering increased and he curled up closer to himself.

"No-Nothing. It was nothing."

_It sound like he was trying to hold back tears. Che. Since when did I care? _Kanda could see that the nightmare was clearing anything but nothing. Allen started sobbing lightly. Trying to stop the tears and appear strong. He was failing miserably.

"Che." Kanda took the boys arm and pulled him into a hug. To say that Allen was surprised would've been an understatement. His eyes widened even more as Kanda put both his arms around him.

"Just cry." The older teen said in a soft voice. "You'll feel better. It's okay to do it once in awhile." With that said Allen sobbed rather loudly. Tears steamed down his face non-stop. They stained Kanda's clothes and made his shirt fairly wet. His crying died down after awhile. He was left sniffling.

"You done?" Kanda asked.

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry!" Allen pulled back quickly and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve. "Thank you, Kanda." He smiled.

"Che. Whatever. You feel better know?"

"Yes. Much better."

"Then get some sleep. I don't want you collapsing on me." Kanda stood up and started to walk over to the chair.

Allen stood up and walked in front of him. "No. Let's do train like you wanted. I don't feel like sleeping." He walked to the door and waited for Kanda to get up. Kanda looked him over. His eyes were red and puffy. Kanda continued walking but stopped in front of Allen.

"Your not gonna collapse?" He questioned, rising one black eyebrow. Allen shook his head, his ears perked up.

"Nope, I should be fine. I need to stretch my muscles." Allen started walking down the hall, his hands behind his back, tail swishing happily from side to side.

"Wrong way, baka Moyashi." Kanda called after him. He was already walking down the hall when the cat boy zoomed past him. As he passed, Kanda could see that his face was flushed. He smirked as he followed Allen down the hall.

**

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaand It's done!!!!! Phew! That took me awhile! And since it's Thanksgiving Break I'm gonna type another chappie!!! **

**Reviews are much appreciated!! If ya have any questions feel free to PM me!!!!!!! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiii!!! Here's the next chapter!!! Hope ya like it!! **

**As always this was Beta'd by Teito13!!!!!!! XD Check out her stories sometime. There AWESOME!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: no I don't own D. Gray-Man. *sniff* I wish I did though. Then that stupid Levolier(sp?)guy were go *BOOM* And blow up! ^_^ **

**OMFG, I got 20 reviews!!!!! *throws confetti and does happy dance* I didn't think I'd get that many!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!! *bows* Keep reviewing and I'll try to update faster!!!!!!!  
**

* * *

Allen and Kanda were training when Lavi came in. He waved and leaned against the wall next to the door.

Allen could just see him out of the corner of his scarred eye. He dodged a blow from Kanda's sword that would have chopped off his head.

"Alright! I'm done!" Allen yelled and jumped back to stand next to Lavi. "Why are you here?" He asked the red-head. Kanda 'Che'd' and kept slashing away.

"I just came to check on you, make sure Kanda didn't kill ya," Lavi said.

"Well I'm fine. We didn't kill each other… yet." Allen watched Kanda while saying this and Lavi did the same. They watched Kanda until something rammed into Allen's head, causing him to fall forward. "Ow! What the hell?!" Lavi looked at Allen in shock.

"Allen-chan! Are you okay?" Lavi made to help him up biut stopped when he saw something gold and round on the boy's chest. "Hey, what's that gold thing?" He pointed toward it.

"Huh?" Allen looked and saw a round ball with wings twice the length of it's body. It had teeth that were bared in snarl.

"Tim! Where've you been?" Allen's ears twitched forward and his tail swayed from side to side as he got up. Holding the winged golem in his hands, Tim bit Allen's hand. "Nya! Timcanpy!" He yelped. "Why are you so angry?"

Tim flew in front of his master's head, opening his mouth to show a projection.

_There was a severely injured looking Allen fighting off some akuma. He turned to Timcanpy and yelled, "Tim, get out of here! Take the innocence and leave! I'll put it back where it belongs later! Gyah!" Allen screamed because as an akuma had slashed his back with a sword like arm. "Dammit!" He sliced it up with his own sword, Crowned Clown. He turned back to the golden golem. "Go Tim! I'll find you later! And the recording went red, it seems some kind of liquid had splattered on the screen. Everyone in the room could hear a loud painful scream in the background._

"Oh, right. Sorry, kinda got captured. Heh," Allen scratched the back of his head. Tim bared his teeth again and attempted to bite Allen's head. But instead got captured by a pair of hands, not Allen's.

"Is this a golem?" Lavi asked Allen. Allen sweat dropped as Lavi stretched Tim out.

"Please stop torturing him." Allen took the golden ball in his hands and stroked him gently. "And yes he is a golem."

"Ah. Must have flown in from the window. How'd he find you?"

"Well we have a strong bond, I guess you could say." Allen looked down at Tim lovingly. "Do you still have the innocence, Tim?" The golem nodded and opened his mouth.

"There's nothing there." Lavi said.

Allen ignored him and moved his hand to hover over the golem's mouth. His face became emotionless. "Come." A glow came from deep in the golem's mouth and then slowly got closer, until it finally came into Allen's open palm. He flipped his hand over so the little round innocence was resting on his palm. His eyes closed and his ears twitched forward.

Lavi was staring at him in amazement. Kanda had stopped training to look, as well.

"Innocence. Go find your rightful accommodator. Tell them about the exorcists as best you can. Please hurry. I don't know how long my strength will last." The round, glowing ball grew brighter and shot up threw the roof. Allen opened his eyes to find Lavi and Kanda staring at him. "Don't ask. At least not now." He turned to Kanda. "Please take me to where I'll be sleeping. And fast." Allen smiled at him.

Kanda raised an eyebrow. "Why should I? You barely did anything but dodge."

"Well, I'll most likely be collapsing soon."

"How do you know?" Lavi asked.

"Well whenever I do what I just did, I get _very _tired. I'll…explain…later…please…hurry…unless…you want…to carry…me," Allen panted.

"Che." Kanda started walking toward the door. Allen stumbled forward, panting heavily, now.

"Oi! Oi! Why do ya look so worn out? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Lavi asked worriedly as he followed behind.

"I just… said." Tim bit a clump of Allen's hair and pulled upward. Allen smiled at him. "It's alright…Timcanpy…you can…stop pulling… I think I'm…fine now." Tim bared his teeth and kept tugging away.

"Well I gotta go do work. Panda's probably lookin for me. See ya!" Lavi grinned and walked off, waving. "Che. Whatever." Kanda suddenly stopped in front of him and opened a door.

Allen walked in and plopped down on one of the two beds inside, panting and sweating. Kanda walked in, frowning.

"Oi. Out of my bed, Moyashi." He said walking over and glaring down at said Moyashi. Allen's eyes were closed, his ears twitched forward, and his tail was limb on the floor. It appeared that he had fallen asleep, but then his eyes snapped open. "Accommodator found." He sighed in relief. "That was close. Tim, remind me to stop doing that when I'm tired."

"Your pet's not here. Now get outta my bed," Kanda growled.

"Ah. I'm sorry." Allen got up from the bed and accidentally stepped on his own tail. "Meow!" He screeched in pain and jumped on Kanda. They fell to the ground, Allen on top of the already pissed exorcist. "Ow ow ow." The cat-boy sat up, his legs on both sides of the samurai's stomach. He brought his tail up to his face to find it slightly red. "That really hurt." He started to rub the soft, white fur with tears in his eyes.

"Get off me, Moyashi," a voice said under him.

"Eh?" He looked down, his eyes widened as he realized what he was sitting on. "Oops!" He jumped off of Kanda, onto the other bed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to jump on you." Allen's face was bright red. He was sitting Indian style with his hands between his legs. He tried to hide his blush with his bangs. It didn't work.

Kanda stared at the boy as he sat on his bed. He could see he looked a little pale. _I guess he's tired. _"Che. Go to sleep." He lay back on his bed, attempting to go to sleep. It didn't take less then five minutes for his breathing to slow.

Allen hadn't moved from his spot even when he knew that Kanda was asleep. His eyes were half-lidded and his ears were flat on his head. He curled up into the sheets not covering himself. He lay there for awhile in the darkness, mind thinking about the events that happened earlier. Before he was rudely dropped at the Order. Eventually he just gave up thinking and just lay there.

It was a cold night. He didn't even realize it was night, until he glanced out the window in the room. There were no stars, no clouds, and no moon. It was pitch black except for a sole Lotus glowing faintly against the darkness. _Hm. So it's his curse._ Allen got up and started walking toward it.

The beautiful, pink flower glowed brighter as he got closer to it. He reached the night stand it was on and glanced at Kanda to see if he was awake. He didn't stir. Allen reached out a hand to touch the glass but pulled it back instantly. _It's hot. Wait. Weren't there….Whoa!_ The cat-boy stumbled backward, his eyes wide. He stared at the flower watching as peddles appeared on the not wilting Lotus anymore. _How? Did I do that? Holy shit! I didn't think I could cure a curse like that without even doing anything! Huh. Weird. Oh. Looks like it stopped. Hmmm. I'm going to go back to sleep and think about it in the morning. Hopefully Kanda won't notice. That reminds me. Where'd Timcanpy go?_

While his mind was on it's rant he crawled into bed and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Well that's it!!!!** **Tell me what ya think!!!!!!! Oh! And please tell me if ya want the chapters to be longer or shorter!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's finally here!!!!!! Chapter 5!!!!! I'm quite happy with my results for once. **

**Kanda: Where the _hell _have you been? It's been like 2 months already!**

**Neko: I'm sorry! I had F'ing school work!!!! I hate school. So much. So blame it on the teachers that gave homework and projects!!!**

**Allen: I feel sorry for you. Is you work done now?**

**Neko: Awwww! Allen-kitty!! Your so cute!! *hugs Allen* And for now, yes. it's done. **

**Kanda: Oi! Get off my Moyashi! *Unsheathes Mugen***

**Neko: Never!! *hugs Allen tighter* And don't even think about threatening me! I can make you Uke in the next chapter! **

**Kanda: You wouldn't dare!**

**Neko: Oh yes I dare! I like Allen as Seme! **

**Kanda: *growls and walks away* **

**Allen: Can you let me go now?**

**Neko: No. **

**Allen: *sigh***

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!! And it saddens me. _  
**

* * *

It was bright when Allen opened his silver pools again.

"About time you woke up," A voice stated not far his head. Allen sat up, rubbing his groggy eyes. He looked at the other bed, to see Kanda sitting on it, polishing Mugen. Allen frowned.

"You could've woken me up," Allen muttered. Kanda snorted.

"And get myself killed? I don't think so."

"That's only when I have a night-Argh!"

_Thud. _

Allen lay on the floor in a daze. Something was pulling his hair and ramming into his head frantically. He got his senses back and saw Timcanpy.

"Tim? What was that for? And where've you been?" Tim opened his mouth to show a projection.

"That's Hevlaska," Kanda said. Allen turned to him.

"Is she keeping innocence in her?" Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. A lot. Why?"

"Can you take me to her?" He asked urgently.

"Why the hell should I?"

"Ya know that thing I did with the innocence Timcanpy gave me?" Kanda nodded. "Well every one I find I do the same. It's a lot easier to find exorcists that way and less trouble. Now please take me-Gah! Alright! Never mind, I'll follow Tim. Oh and by the way, your Lotus curse is cured." Before Kanda could do anything, the cat-boy and his golem were out the door. Kanda stood there for a moment in surprise. He turned his gaze to the lotus and indeed all the pedals were back on it and none of them were wilting at all. His surprise turned into rage and confusion. _What the hell did he do?! _

"Stupid Moyashi!" He ran down to Hevlaska.

* * *

Kanda got to Hevlaska just as the innocence went on their way to find their rightful accommodator.

"Moyashi, you baka! What the hell did you do?!" Kanda yelled as he pulled out Mugen, intending to slice Allen's head off.

Before he could, the boy started to fall forward. Kanda's hand instinctively reached out to catch the teen.

They both fell to the ground. Kanda sat on his butt while Allen lay sleeping in Kanda's arms. The samurai glared at the white-haired boy.

"Che." Kanda stood up, leaving Allen on the cold, hard floor. He turned to Hevlaska. "What the?" The glowing exorcist seemed to be asleep. _I didn't even know she could sleep. _Kanda gave another annoyed 'Che' and went to pick up Allen, bridal-style. He looked down at his sleeping face.

_Cute! Wait! What?! Why the hell do I think he's adorable?! _Allen's face turned from peaceful to pained. He started panting and his face was flushed.

_Should I take him to the infirmary or my room? Che. Damn brat. So weak. _Instead of heading to his room, he walked to the infirmary.

Just as he got to the door, the bundle in his arms started coughing in his pained slumber. Kanda kicked the door open, alerting everyone in the room.

"Oi! Take the stupid brat," Kanda commanded to the head nurse.

"What happened?" The head nurse asked while taking Allen and placing him on a bed.

"He did something to the innocence . Don't ask what, cause I have no idea. I'm going to tell Komui what happened." That said, Kanda stalked off to the supervisor's office.

* * *

Upon waking up, Allen noted how many times he's passed out over the last few days. _Well, it's less than usual, at least._

As his senses slowly came back, he could faintly hear voices all around him. With his eyes still closed, he listened to their conversation.

"He seems to be fine now. His fever is completely gone." He assumed a nurse had said that.

"Idiot better wake up soon and explain what the hell he did." An irritated voice said just above his head.

"Kanda, leave him alone. This boy needs his rest. Now get out." This was a serious female voice that said that.

"Che. You know I can't leave. Fucking Komui."

"Well then sit down and be quiet." There was the sound of feet walking and then a door closing.

"Che." The next thing he heard was a chair being moved beside him.

_Wow, that's surprising. He's actually sitting next to me. Should I open my eyes? But I'm so tired. I'll just try and go back to sleep._

"Baka Moyashi. What the hell did you do to me?" He heard Kanda say.

_Huh? I don't remember doing anything to him. _

"Making me actually worry for someone. Can't believe it's even possible for me to worry about another living thing."

_What?! He actually cares?! Holy shit! I thought he was just a cold-hearted bastard that hated me no matter what!_

Allen went on talking to himself, not noticing a shift on the bed next to him head. What he did notice was something soft on his lips; something warm and slightly chapped. It was nice. Really nice and Allen wasn't ready for it to go away; whatever it was. It tasted like… _Soba? Wait I hate Soba. Only that ass eats that. So why am I-? Oh. My. God!_

Allen's eyes shot open to meet the closed eyelids of Kanda's. When he gasped, Kanda's eyes snapped open. They were both frozen on the spot for a few seconds. Their lips still locked together.

Kanda quickly pulled away and fell back into the chair. Allen's wide eyes followed the blue-black tresses of Kanda's hair as he sat down. When he looked down, the older male had his hand to his mouth and there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks. His cobalt eyes were wide open, looking at the white sheets.

An awkward silence fell upon them that lasted a few minutes, until Allen had had enough.

"Well, that was surprising. Why did you do that? I though you hated my guts. And know you do this. Are you sick or something?" He tried to act cool but really he was quite flustered. His heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest and his mind was racing, asking unspoken questions.

"Che. Just forget about it. And you better not tell anyone!" There was a silence for awhile.

"What if I don't want to forget?" Allen asked in a small, slightly trembling voice. Kanda's face shot up to stare at the younger, wide-eyed. Allen's head was bowed but he could see a light tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"You've grown on me. A lot. More then any other human I've met so far. I've actually come to think that…I…um…" He stuttered, too shy to say anything more.

"Spit it out!" Kanda said impatiently. Suddenly he felt hands push on his chest and lips on his own. It wasn't like the last light one. This was fierce and demanding. Kanda kissed back after he got through the shock. Allen's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He felt Kanda's tongue run over his bottom lip. Allen complied and parted his lips and as soon as they opened, Kanda's tongue plunged in. They fought for dominance, neither on of them giving up without a good fight. Allen ended up loosing and Kanda began roaming around his mouth. Allen moaned into the kiss. Unfortunately, they needed to get some oxygen so Allen pulled away reluctantly. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath after that passionate lip lock. Allen was blushing and he gave Kanda a small smile.

"I think I made my point," he said in a low, shy voice.

"Che." Allen yelped when Kanda pulled him into his lap. The older male tightened his hold and pulled Allen so his face was near the base of his neck.

"You're my Moyashi, now," Kanda whispered into his pale neck. He started kissing his neck, then bit and sucked the nearly white flesh, leaving a small angry red mark. Allen's breathing was slightly labored when he was done and his eyes looked glazed over, half-lidded. He blinked got back to reality.

"Hey, people are gonna see that!" Allen yelped as he put a hand over the mark. Kanda smirked.

That's the point. They'll know to stay away from you or I'll kill them."

"But they don't know it's you. For all they know, it could be that Lavi guy."

Kanda growled into his neck, Allen had removed his hand, and sent shivers down Allen's spine. Kanda pushed Allen down onto the bed, still nibbling on his neck.

"Mrow!" Allen giggled at the feeling.

Then Lavi chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Hey! Yuu-ch-," he stopped short when he saw Kanda hunched over Allen. The two stared at Lavi and Lavi blinked a few times and stared back. They stared at each other for a good long minute.

"Yuu-chan! What are you doing to poor Moyashi-chan?! I know he's cute but really! You're gonna scare him away if you just jump him! Unless he wants it?" Lavi waggled his brows suggestively at the poor blushing teen still under Kanda. The cat-boy blushed madly and looked at the suddenly _very _interesting wall.

"Che." Kanda got up off his newly marked Moyashi and glared daggers at the annoying rabbit. "Leave."

"No! If I leave, you'll rape the innocent kitty!"

"Stop calling me a kitty!" Allen roared from the bed. They both ignored him, of course.

"I'm not gonna rape him. Not in the infirmary anyway." Kanda smirked at that remark.

"Hey! No one's raping me anywhere! Right Ti-. Hey." Allen looked around worriedly. "Where's Timcanpy? Have you guys seen him?" He turned to look at the others to find them both shaking their heads.

"He didn't follow me to the infirmary when you collapsed."

"And I was just with Hevlaska and he wasn't there."

"That's not good. He only goes off alone it's there's innocence near by or a cat eats him."

"You eat your golem?!" Lavi exclaimed, jokingly.

"No! I'd never eat Tim!" Allen's ears folded back. "I need to go find him." He stood and bolted toward the door.

"Oi!" He heard Kanda call after him and follow him down the halls. Allen ran desperately in the halls, passing people as a white blur. He ran so fast that Lavi and Kanda couldn't keep up and fell behind him quite a ways. Allen gritted his teeth after a while and stopped in some random corridor. He took a deep breath and yelled,

"TIM! IF YOUR IN THE ORDER COME HERE AT ONCE!!" Silence followed until he could hear Kanda and Lavi come up behind him.

"Allen, relax. He probably just went-," Lavi panted, trying to catch his breath.

"No. He would have been here if he was in the Order. And if he's not-" Allen suddenly jumped back to dodge a blade that would have gone through his stomach. He hissed furiously, tail lashing back and forth, flexing his innocence arm. A shadow rose from the ground. It was a figure of a woman, but that's all you could make out of it.

"Hello, Allen," she said in a raspy voice, "It's nice to see you again."

"Lyra. What the hell do you want?" Allen growled.

"Hmmm, I just came to give you a visit. Can't I do that?"

"Did you take Timcanpy?" Lyra grinned a white maniacal grin.

"Mayybe. What would you do if I did?"

"You know exactly what I'd do. Now give him before I get angry. Now!" He activated his innocence and pointed the claw at her.

"Don't get all snippy, I'll give him back. On one condition."

"And that is?"

"To stop using your cute _puppy _eyes in battle!" Allen's eye twitched.

"What?"

"You keep using puppy eyes to stop attacks and my men come back with nosebleeds! Nosebleeds, dammit! Do you know how embarrassing it is to have a ball with some of the most powerful and respectable races, only to have your soldiers come in and complain about blood loss and how freakin cute you are?!" Allen blinked and the two behind him fell over anime style.

"Ummm……Phhhhhft!" Allen started cracking up.

"Wha-?! That is _not_ funny! Not at all!" She shouted, pointing at him.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just-Hahahahahhaha!" By now he was rolling on the floor laughing his little ass off, tears streaming down his face.

"Ggrrrr! Just promise you'll stop doing it!" Allen's laughter had calmed down some, but he was still trembling, holding his stomach.

"Okay okay. I'm good. Alright. I'll stop my adorableness in battle. Now please give Tim back."

"Here." The shadow tossed a golden ball at Allen. He caught him and gently stroked his head. "You really should get rid of that thing. It's only going to cause you trouble. Like that one time when-"

"SHUT UP!" Allen interrupted with a furious shout. He was hissing and his fists were clenched tightly. "Don't bring that up. _Never _speak of it again." Lyra just stared at him for a second.

"Fine. But you can't forget the past. You know that all too well. Oh, and be on the lookout for one my generals. He's pissed that you escaped under his surveillance." Then she disappeared. Allen growled through gritting teeth, still glaring at the spot she had been. Timcanpy lightly bit his finger to catch his attention. Allen's head snapped down to look at his beloved golem. His face softened when he saw him.

"Ah. Sorry Tim. Did she hurt you?" Timcanpy shook his head while flying out of his masters hands. "Alright, I need to get my strength up. Especially if a certain annoying general shows up. I need to get my mind ready for a major migraine." Allen put two fingers to his temple, slowly massaging it.

"Oi!" Allen turned around to see Kanda and Lavi standing about a foot away. "What was that? A friend of your?"

"No. Just a…friendly enemy. Anyways, I need to train some. Is there a bigger place to train? Like outside?"

"Yeah. Kanda said walking closer. "But I think we should go to my room." The 'older' male stood in front of now, a smirk on his face.

"I'm not sleeping anymore. I think I've slept enough."

"Who said you'd be sleeping?"

"Yuu-chan! I didn't know you were such a pervert!"

"Shut up, baka usagi." Kanda turned to glare at the rabbit.

"Oh come on Yuu-chan! Don't be so mad! I'm just surprised! I thought you had no sex-drive at all!"

"Stop calling me by my first name!" And out came Mugen, He swiped at Lavi's head.

"Wait, Yuu-chan!"

"Shut up." Another swipe.

"But Moyashi-chan's gone!"

"No, he righ- What the hell?!"

"He must of run off cause you were such a pervert." Lavi said skeptically.

"Che." Kanda started running down the halls, looking for the cat-boy. After about an hour of searching for him in the building, he left to go outside. "Stupid Moyashi, making me go and look for him." He mumbled death threats as he walked out the door. It was a bright day, spring time, and the trees rustled in the light wind. As he walked, he caught the faint sound of a sword slicing through the air.

He walked toward the sound. He came into a clearing, covered with beautiful flowers. They were all multi colored, some were pink, yellow, and white. The petals danced in the light breeze, the sun beating down.

And in that midst of all the beauty was the most beautiful thing of all.

A pure white-haired, tailed, and cat-eared teen stood spinning around to dodge an invisible enemy. He moved gracefully, like he was dancing. His big sword was held with one pale, small hand and one blackened hand. His face was calm and serene. The white tail was swishing loosely behind him, following every move he made.

Kanda stood at the edge of the clearing, watching with wide eyes. Allen noticed him when he was done training.

"Kanda, are you okay? Why are you just standing there?" He asked, walking up to him. Kanda snapped out his revere and started walking toward him. Allen noticed him walking and stopped. He cutely tilted his head to the side. "What wrong?" _Too fucking cute! _Kanda thought as he walked towards him, As soon as he was in range, he pounced on the innocent cat-boy.

"Mrow!" They fell to the flower covered ground. Kanda landed on top of Allen, his face inches from the others.

Allen opened his eyes and hissed, "What the he-?!" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his pale ones. It took a little time for him to respond by pushing back. A tongue prodded at his bottom lip and he opened them . Kanda's tongue plunged in and ravaged his mouth. Allen moaned lightly and pressed himself flush to the black haired teen. Kanda moved his hand over the younger's chest, while the other hand stroked his thigh. Allen felt like he was burning up. He needed more; he wanted more. He ran his hands through Kanda's hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. By the time they broke apart, they were both panting.

"What…was that for?" Allen asked.

"Punishment."

"For what? I didn't do anything," he whined, a pout forming on his face.

"For running away when you're supposed to stay with me."

"Hey! I only went outside by myself because I didn't want to wait for you and Lavi to stop arguing. Plus Tim's with…me." He looked around the clearing to find the golden golf ball missing. "Where the hell did he go now?! And what do you think your doing?!" Kanda was currently sucking on his neck, a hand moving to unbutton his shirt.

"I told you, punishment," he said through his neck.

"Hey hey hey! Now's not the time for that! We have to find Tim! AH! There you are!" He somehow wriggled out of Kanda's grip to poke the flying golem. "Where'd you go?" Behind him, the samurai sat up, growling and glaring at the golem that ruined the moment. Suddenly there was a gurgling sound that filled the whole clearing, maybe the whole forest. Kanda looked around, but Allen didn't move.

"The hell was that?" Kanda asked Allen.

"N-nothing." The sound came again and seemed to be coming from the cat-boy.

"Moyashi." He said dangerously. He walked in front of him and glared. Allen was blushing and looking at the flowers in front of him. Timcanpy perched on the boy's head. The sound came again, this time louder.

"You haven't eaten since you've been here, have you?"

"Heh. No. But I'm used to not eating. I usually don't have time. Which reminds me, the akuma haven't been bothering me lately. It's staring to worry me." The rumbling got louder, if that was even possible.

"Worry about that later. Let's get you some food before your stomach eats you alive."

"Uh, no that's okay. It always growls like this. I have to keep training." Kanda 'Che'd' and put an arm under Allen's knees, making him fall back ward, into his awaiting other arm. He carried Allen bridal-style and started walking toward the giant tower. Allen protested and struggled to get out of t exorcists grasp. Kanda got irritated and silenced him with a passionate kiss. As he roamed his mouth he heard what sounded like a moan coming from the back of Allen's throat. Kanda pulled away after what seemed like minutes. Both males were panting and Kanda realized he had stopped walking. He looked down at Allen's flushed, panting face. He wanted nothing more than to just ravish him there. But he had a feeling that if he did, Allen would kill him the morning after. And he admitted that Allen could kill him if he really wanted too.

"If I put you down, will you walk with me and get something to eat?"

"Okay," he said, dazed. Kanda put him down and put an arm over his shoulders, holding him close. Allen flushed more. They walked through the doors and people murmured and pointed at them. Allen started hissing, sending warning glares at the people they passed. Kanda just death glared the and people instantly looked away. Allen and Kanda got to the cafeteria and walked to the ordering counter.

"Kanda! Hello. Oh? Who's this?" The pink-haired chef asked. He looked Allen over and saw their position. "Oh-ho! Has our dear Kanda-chan finally found a person to melt his heart?" Kanda growled and let go of Allen. The chef turned to the blushing cat-boy. "Aww! You're so cute! Ya know, you could use that as a weapon!" The chef smiled, joking. Allen beamed back at him.

"Oh, believe me, I do." His ears flopped back, flat on his head and he gave the chef a kicked puppy look.

"AWWWW!!" The chef nearly jumped out the window to glomp the boy. Kanda had to look away so as not to jump him there. The pink-haired male recovered quickly. "Anyway, I'm Jerry and I can make anything you want! What 's your name, cutie?"

"I'm Allen Walker. Nice to meet you, Jerry. Are you sure I can order anything?"

"Yup! Anything, any amount! Just name it and I can make it!"

"I don't have any money on me though."

Baka, you don't need any. The Order's food is free." Allen's eyes sparkled.

"Really?" He asked Jerry, who nodded. So Allen named almost every food known to man. Kanda stared at him as if he were crazy.

"You sure you can eat all that, Hun?" Allen nodded enthusiastically. "Well, alright. Just wait here." Jerry left and the two stood there. Allen turned to Kanda, smiling. He saw his expression and frowned slightly.

"What?"

"How long ago did you eat? There's no way any human being can eat that much." Allen flushed with embarrassment. Jerry came over with all of Allen's food.

"Here you go!"

"Wow, thank you!" He took the pile of food and walked to an empty table. Kanda followed and glared at all the people that stared at them. They sat down and the cat-boy started shoveling in his mound of food. Kanda just stared at him in shock and slight horror. Allen noticed and stopped eating.

"Hey Kanda, you didn't get anything. And why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm not hungry. And you eat like you haven't eaten for months. It's disgusting."

"Well I haven't eaten in months. And plus my innocence takes up a lot of my energy. So I need to take in tons of calories."

"Che. Whatever." Allen popped half a fried shrimp in his mouth, leaving the tail sticking out. Kanda's eye twitched at the site. _Fucking…cute. _He was about to grab him and take him to their room. Only Lavi came in.

"Hi Allen-chan! How ya doing? I see Kanda found you. Did he rape you yet?"

"Of course not! And he will not unless I say he can." He popped another shrimp in his mouth. This time the tail got chomped off by a different mouth. Kanda's. He smirked as he pulled away. Allen swallowed and smiled innocently, his eye twitching.

"Kanda, if you touch my food again, I won't hesitate to slice your tongue off." Lavi went blanched and Kanda stopped chewing, his face paling. Allen went back to eating, while Lavi slid in next to him.

"Wow Allen-chan, you must not like it when people eat your food." Allen finished eating.

"If anyone touches my food, I kill them. I don't care who it is. And you would be the same if you rarely got to eat anything." He said it with a smile plastered on his face. Lavi laughed nervously.

"Kay, I'll be going know." He got up and bolted out of the room. Kanda stood up, now.

"Let's go." Allen put his trays in the dish return and started running to catch up to the samurai.

"Where are we going?" Kanda smirked at the question.

"My room." Allen looked at him skeptically. "What? We're just going to sleep."

"Uh-huh. Suuuuuure. You really want to get into my pants, huh?" He smirked when an idea popped up in his head. "Maybe I won't let you," he said teasingly. Kanda glared at him. Allen walked backwards in front of him, hands behind his back and Tim was resting on his head. "How about we play a game Kanda~?" Kanda raised his eyebrow.

"A game? What kind?" Allen grinned mischievously.

"A race. Whoever wins gets to be _seme._"

"What makes you think you can be seme at all?"

"Oh I can. Believe me." Kanda seemed to contemplate this for a minute.

"Fine. I accept your challenge. But I'm going to win. There's no way I'm ever going to be an uke. Ever."

"We'll see about that. First one that gets inside your room wins! Starting now!" And with that, he bolted off. Kanda smirked and ran after him.

_This is going to be fun._

_

* * *

_**Allen: *blushing***

**Kanda: *smirking***

**Neko: *Drooling***

**Okay! I have a question for you readers! The next chapter _will_ be rated M. There's no major thing that happens so if you don't want to read it, you can skip it. Now on to the question!!!!**

**Do you want Allen as Seme or Kanda? You can choose!!!!! The voting will go for 2/3 weeks, starting as soon as I post this!!! Just say who you want in a review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's so late! School! EVIL!

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm surprised I got so many!

**You don't have to read this chapter if you don't want too! It's rated M. So you can skip it! This is purely Lemon~! XD**

_**Warning: **_Rated M for hot BoyxBoy smex~! Pure lemony freshness~!

**Last chapter: **_Allen and Kanda have a race to find out who will be seme.  
_

* * *

Allen was just about to run through the door of his room when Kanda grabbed his wrist. He turned and saw Kanda smirking. Kanda pulled his soon to be lover to his chest and picked him up bridal-style.

"I win," he whispered seductively into Allen's soft neko ear. He nibbled on the tip of it, making Allen mew.

"Mya!" With that he walked into the room and kicked the door closed. Kanda dropped his head to give his kitty a passionate kiss. The samurai's tongue slipped past Allen's soft lips and explored the hot cavern, mapping it out. Allen moaned and pushed his tongue to Kanda's, who pushed back. A fight broke out between the two, leaving them flushed and wanting more. When Kanda got to the bed, he lowered his partner to lay down and crawled on top of him. A string of saliva still connected the two.

He proceeded to suck on Allen's lower lip. Meanwhile, his hands worked on unbuttoning Allen's dress shirt. Allen's ears were twitching uncontrollably. As soon as Kanda got the kitty's shirt off, he started sucking and nipping at his neck. Said kitty moaned at the feeling. Kanda's hand trailed down to unbutton the other's pants and Allen tugged at Kanda's shirt. A few moments later Kanda had nothing but pants and boxers on. Allen had nothing.

"No fair! You still got pants on!" Allen pouted. Kanda smirked.

"Fine." He was about to unbutton them, when hands stopped his. He looked up to see his Moyashi's flushed and panting face.

"I wanna do it," he said seductively. Kanda could feel his pants getting tighter and his member throb painfully at the face. He nodded and allowed Allen to switch their positions. Now Kanda was on his back with Allen at his neck. The 'younger's' hand traveled past the waistband of his lovers pants, slipped to the base of his member and leisurely trailed a finger up to the tip. Kanda visibly flinched, which made Allen grin evilly. In a matter of seconds, Kanda's pants and boxers were on the floor and Allen was looking curiously at his throbbing cock.

He gave an experimental lick, which drove Kanda crazy. A few experimental licks and then an angry "Moyashi!". Allen smirked and took the whole thing in his mouth. Kanda almost thrust into the heat that suddenly engulfed his shaft, but managed to reframe from doing so. A tongue rolled around the tip, then dipped into the slit, making the samurai moan loudly. Allen proceeded his work, while Kanda's hands threaded through his hair. After a moment Kanda got an idea. He tugged Allen's head away, leaving the moyashi confused. He gave Kanda a questioning look.

"I have an idea. Get on your side." Allen did as he was told and laid on his side, not getting where this was going. Kanda got up and did the same, only now he was facing Allen's member. "You can continue now," He smirked.

Allen blinked, shrugged and took the cock in front of him in his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down, sucking on it like a lollipop. Suddenly he felt something warm encircled his own cock. He gasped and looked down to see Kanda sucking on him. Smirking, he continued his work.

"A-Allen! I'm co-!" Suddenly hot liquid shot into Allen's mouth. He gulped down the bitter tasting cum, some of it dripping down his chin. Kanda had stopped sucking him off to look at the scene before him.

Allen had sat up, licking his lips with the most innocent expression on his adorable face. His tongue flicking out to get every last bit the white, sticky substance. His ears were twitched forward and tail swishing happily back and forth. When he was finished cleaning himself, he gave Kanda a questioning look.

"Mya?" The kitties head tilted to the side. The sight before the samurai made him instantly hard again. Allen noticed and smiled brightly. Which, in turn, made Kanda snap. He pounced on the seemingly innocent neko and ravished his neck and stomach with his lips. Allen was sprawled out on the bed, his ears twitching from side to side, hand at his mouth, flushed and panting heavily. Three fingers abruptly came to his mouth and he heard Kanda say:

"Suck." He obeyed and took all three appendages into his mouth, sucking and licking. He coated them with his saliva until Kanda was satisfied and took them away.

The kitty felt something slip into his entrance, but it wasn't painful. Just uncomfortable. Another one joined the first and stretched him a little more. This time he gave a slight whimper. Kanda heard it and went to give his soon-to-be lover a mind numbing kiss. The fingers started a scissoring motion, until a third finger was added. Now it was getting a little more painful. Allen squirmed a bit, which Kanda noticed. He leaned down to the neko's ear.

"Relax," he whispered huskily. Allen complied and let Kanda do his work. The pain was gone, replaced by pleasure. When the fingers buried inside him started thrusting motions, he met them half way.

"M-More," he panted, in complete bliss. Then the fingers left and he felt empty. He was abut to whimper in disappointment, when he felt something much bigger poking at his entrance. Kanda gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and looked at him.

"Ready?" He asked, concerned. If Allen shook his head he would force himself to stop…somehow. But to his great relief, his moyashi nodded with lust filed eyes.

"Please," Allen whimpered, slowly pushing himself down, so Kanda's tip was in him. Kanda flinched, wanting nothing more then to slam right into him. But he managed to restrain himself. He didn't want to hurt his adorable kitty. He slowly pushed forward until Allen gave a frustrated growl and thrust himself down. He screamed loudly in both pain and pleasure as Kanda gave a low moan. The tight heat felt _so_ _good _around his throbbing cock.

"T-Tell me when." Kanda forced himself to say. Allen could tell Kanda wanted to just pound into him, but was afraid he'd hurt him. So he made it easy on him. Wrapping a hand around Kanda's neck, he brought his head up to his ear.

"Go wild."

With that said, Kanda obeyed. He pulled out quickly and slammed forward, then back out. This rhythm continued for some time, until both were on the edge. Kanda suddenly grabbed Allen's member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Ahh…Ah!…Mya…na...Ka…Gonna…cu-! NYYAAAAAAA!" Allen's hot seed splattered all over their stomachs and chests. Kanda groaned at the sudden constriction around his member. With one last thrust, he came hard and filled Allen with his seed. He collapsed on top of his now lover, panting and sweating. Once he caught his breath, he pulled out and rolled off the other. They both lay sprawled on the bed. Allen was the first to say something.

"That was fun," he commented, sleepily.

"Che. Of course it was." Allen suddenly crawled off the bed. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To get a rag. I don't wanna wake up with dried cum on me. It doesn't feel too good." He picked up his discarded shirt and wiped his chest. Then he crawled back into the bed and snuggled up to his lover. Kanda took the rag and wiped himself off. He threw the shirt to the floor and relaxed into the bed. Allen curled up next to him, eyes drooping closed.

"Night, Kanda," he whispered.

"Night, Allen," Kanda wrapped his arms around his kitty and they both fell into a nice dream land.

* * *

Well! That's the lemon! Personally, I think I failed. Miserably. And I'm horrible at writing endings! Horrible! Feel free to comment about that. And if you could tell how to improve on the, it'd be great! ^_^

I shall try and get the next chappie done soon! Less than 1 Month left of school! Yaaay! *throws confetti*

Allen: No fair! I wanted to be seme! *pouting*

Kanda: It is completely fair, Moyashi.

Neko: Don't worry Allen-kitty! I might make another lemon and if I do, you will be seme! ^_^

Allen: Yaaay!

Kanda: Che.

Reviews are MUCH appreciated! And the more reviews the more inspiration! And that means the next ch. will be posted sooner!

Thank you to all the people who reviewed! Here's a muffin!


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION!: I will be putting a poll up on my profile to see what I will update first! So whatever you want updated first, make sure ya vote for it~!  
**

**Hiiii! It's been so long! I'm sorry! I just haven't felt the urge to write that much! Don't know why, either. Weird. Anyway, I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry it look so long! It's been over a year and that is unacceptable! From now on I will try my hardest to post things monthly!** **Again! I'm sorry for the long wait! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man. If I did it would be full of yaoiness~! **

**And I would like to poke my wonderful Beta Teito13 for beta'ing this for me! I couldn't get anything done without her! So if you want a beta, she's awesome! **

**Now on with the story!  
**

* * *

When Kanda woke up, he felt oddly warm. He looked over to see twitching white ears. Frowning, he tried to remember what happened last night. It took a few moments for the memories to come flooding back. When they did, he blushed and looked out the window. The sun was just rising over the horizon.

Allen shifted next to him, his tail brushing against his leg. It sent shivers up his spine. The cat-boy snuggled closer to his samurai.

"Morning, Kanda." A muffled voice came from his chest. Kanda looked back at the drowsy kitty.

"Morning, Moyashi. Sleep well?" Before Allen could answer, Kanda placed a hand on his head and scratched an ear. The sound of purring filled the room. After a moment, he took his hand away and placed it on the small of the cat-boy's back. "You really like that, huh?"

"Mm-hm." He looked up at Kanda with half-lidded eyes and a drunken smile. Suddenly, he was gaping at the other male, his eyes wide. Kanda frowned.

"What? What is it?" Allen shook his head.

"Uh...um...You like my ears, right?" Kanda raised his eyebrow at the question, but nodded. "Okay. Good. That'll make this a little easier."

"Make what easier?" He felt something twitch on his head. "What the hell is on my head?"

"Uh, it seems I kind of contaminated you. Which I find weird since you didn't even swallow any of my cum," Allen explained nervously.

"What? What do you mean 'contaminated'?" Then it suddenly came into Kanda's mind. "You don't mean..." Kanda's expression changed to pure horror.

"You have cat ears and-" Allen wriggled a hand to the top of Kanda's ass and felt something fuzzy. "A tail." Kanda's eye was twitching at a rapid speed. "Um...Kanda?"

"HOW THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN?" The now hysterical samurai jumped out of the bed to look in his dresser mirror. To his horror, on his head were two sleek, yet fluffy black cat ears. His face paled. Allen stood up and pulled at his tail, making Kanda yelp in surprise.

"Just calm down," Allen said, while still pulling on the newly formed tail. The curious kitten brought the appendage to his face and sniffed it. He was ignored by the fuming samurai.

"Calm down? I have fucking cat ears! How the hell can I be calm? And don't lick it!" Kanda swirled around and took his tail back, giving the other cat a glare. Allen just shrugged.

"Their just another pair of ears," he said innocently.

"For you maybe!" Pounding sounded on the door.

"Yuu-chan! Are you okay?" Before Kanda could answer, Allen spoke up.

"Everything's fine!"

"The hell everything's fine! And no I am not okay! And DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!"

"We're coming in!" Lenalee's voice sounded. Allen's eyes widened.

"No that's okay! Kanda's just a little cranky!"

"Cranky? I'm more than cranky! I'm fucking furious!" There was a loud 'thud' from the door. Allen's face paled. He turned to Kanda.

"Clothes!" Kanda's eyes widened when he looked down at all his naked glory. Then he looked back at Allen. Both teens' eyes widened as the door broke down.

"NO!" they both shouted in unison.

Both guys jumped for the door at the same time. Kanda face-planted on the ground, while Allen landed on top of him in a really suggestive way.

The sight before Lavi and Lenalee's eyes was truly amazing. Lenalee squealed like a true fan girl would, while Lavi looked disappointed.

"Woooooooow. And I thought Yuu-chan would be on top. Maaan, there goes twenty bucks."

"It's not what it looks like!" Allen got off of Kanda and grabbed the sheet from the bed. He covered himself, while Kanda was still on the floor.

"Che. Lenalee, turn around."

"What? Are you kidding? No way! It's not like I haven't seen it before!" She whined. All three guys looked at her shocked. "What?"

"Wow. And I thought you were an innocent girl," Lavi said, astonished.

"Hey! I like my yaoi! There's nothing wrong with that!"

"Okay. I'm gonna ignore that."

"Che." Kanda stood up and ripped Allen's sheet from him and covered himself with it.

"Hey! I was using that!" Allen pouted. Kanda ignored him. Allen took a pillow from behind him and put it over his crotch. Silence filled the room until Lavi saw Kanda's tail.

"Holy shit! Yuu-chan's got cat ears and a tail!"

"Eh?" Lenalee noticed then and stared at the new kitty, while Allen laughed nervously.

"Ya see, somehow I guess some of my genes mixed with his. But he should be turning back soon!" He hurriedly said when he saw Kanda glaring at him.

"How soon?" The samurai asked.

"A week...or two." Allen visibly flinched at his own words.

"A week?" The dark cat hissed.

"Awww! Yuu-chan's so cute! I can't wait to see everyone's faces when they see him!" Lavi shouted. Mugen came flying at the rabbit's head, barely missing his ear.

"Shut up, Usagi! I'm not leaving this room and your not telling anybody!" He leaned in close enough that Lavi could feel his breath on his cheek. "Got it?" Lavi cowered at his evil gaze.

"Y-Yeah. Got it," he shakily answered.

"And you!" Kanda pointed to the other cat-boy. Allen looked around him for a minute then finally pointed to himself with an adorable confused expression. "Yes you! You are in so much trouble right now!"

"I'm in trouble? I didn't do anything!" Allen protested.

"You contaminated me! Therefore, your at fault! And your gonna pay me back!" Kanda stated with an evil smirk on his face.

"Eh? How?"

"Your not leaving this room either!" Allen paled, but then flared up.

"Hey! I may be taking a vacation, but I still got stuff to do!"

"Well whatever you have to do can wait!" Allen opened his mouth to shout a reply, but nothing came out. Kanda smirked and Allen started pouting.

"Fine. I'll stay. But I'm not taking my pants off unless you can win one game of poker." The white kitty smirked.

"Poker?"

Allen nodded.

"Oh! I wanna play too!" Lavi's hand shot up.

"Can I watch?" Lenalee spoke up. Allen turned to them.

"Sure. The more the merrier! Lenalee, right?" She nodded. "You can play if you want."

"No, I'm horrible at card games. It'll be more fun watching you guys play." She gave Allen a sweet smile and Allen smiled back.

"Oi! Who said I'm playing?" Kanda interrupted.

"You don't want my pants off?" The cat-boy asked.

"No, he wants your boxers off, though." Allen sent Lavi a glare. "Briefs?"

"Boxers." Kanda graciously answered.

"Ahhh. I thought so. He doesn't seem like the briefs type."

"Both of you please shut up. Allen-kun looks like he's about to pop a blood vessel." The only girl in the room interrupted their little conversation. The two looked at the male and indeed, he looked about ready to pop. His face was flushed red from anger.

"Thank you for noticing, Lenalee-san." Allen gave her a twitchy smile.

"Uh-huh!" She nodded and smiled. Allen turned back to Kanda.

"So? Sound fair?" He held out his hand. The raven-haired man stared at it for a moment then at Allen face. His ears twitched forward and his tail swished side to side.

"Fine. But on one condition."

"Oh! And that would be?"

"No cheating." The other cat-boy laughed at this.

"Don't worry. I don't cheat...Sometimes." He smirked devilishly.

Kanda took his hand with a scowl and they shook.

* * *

"Royal flush!" Allen smiled innocently as he laid down the cards.

"That's it! You're cheating!" Kanda threw down his cards for the millionth time that night. Lavi flopped backwards in exasperation, while Lenalee giggled.

"Have you any proof?" The white cat smiled innocently.

"You've won every fucking game! You have to be cheating!" Kanda accused.

"So you don't trust me?" Allen's ears pressed flat on his head and he faked tears. Kanda's eye (and something else) twitched at the sight.

"You better not do that, Yuu-chan looks like he's about to jump you."

"B-but he s-said he didn't t-trust me," he sniffled.

"Dammit! I don't even know you that well! For all I know, you could be working for the Earl!"

Lavi raised his hand the air and added, "Oh oh! Or you could be famous in a distant land!" The tears stopped and he took on a thoughtful expression.

"Well, I'm quite famous amongst my enemies, if that counts. And no, I don't work for the Earl. Didn't we go over this already? I have. Nothing. To. Do. With. Your. War! Got it? Good!" Allen shouted, angry that he would still think that after what they'd done. Silence fell over the room. No one could think of anything to say. Allen calmed down after a moment, eyes downcast.

"What are you famous for?" Lenalee questioned to try and lift the silence.

"Ummmm...Alot of things?"

"Like what?" Allen thought for a moment, eyes closed, hand on his chin.

"I'd say cuteness, my way of fighting, and my attitude. They hate my attitude soo much!" As he said the last sentence, he grinned.

"Why?" Lavi asked. Lenalee was listening intently, while Kanda seemed impassive as always.

"Because when they 'capture' me I'm always a real bitch."

"How are you a bitch?" Allen's grin grew wider and a dark aura surrounded him.

"I demand enormous amounts of food, I yell and shout, for no reason, I complain about how disgusting the dungeon is, and if I felt really playful, escape and play tag with them, while they try to catch me again. It's really fun! They get so mad that they either move me into a luxurious room with a personal servant or let me go."

"Wow. Amazing. I'm glad you're not our enemy," Lavi said. Allen just smiled. Kanda just grimaced and Lenalee was laughing nervously in the background. Suddenly, there was a crash from the window. An arrow pierced the ground in front of Allen.

"What the hell?" Kanda had Mugen unsheathed and ran to the window.

"What was that?" Lavi followed after Kanda. Both males saw nothing when they looked out. Only the clouds and the sun in the sky.

"Allen-kun, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Allen pulled the arrow from the ground and tugged the paper attached to it off.

"What's that?" Lenalee looked curiously at it.

"I don't know. It's addressed to me it seems." He opened the letter and read it:

_I've found you! ^_^ How dare you escape from me! Well no matter. I'm coming for you again. Just thought I'd give you a little heads up! Ciao!_

With that read, Allen heaved a long, heavy sigh.

"Oh God. I need painkillers. Lots and lots of painkillers." Two fingers rubbed his temples, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Why do you need painkillers?" Lavi and Kanda had walked back to sit in a circle again.

"Because someone beyond annoying is coming and I'm going to have lots of migraines." Allen explained.

"Who's coming?" Kanda asked, suspiciously. His ears twitched forward. Lavi eyed them curiously.

"Well..." Allen started. Should I tell them? Meh. What's the harm? Not like it matters if they know or not.

"Okay. Well, when you saved me, there was a general in charge of getting me to their headquarters. And right know he's pissed that I escaped from him...again."

"Again? How many times have you gotten caught?" Lavi asked, his eyebrow raised. He was actually watching Kanda's ears, while talking. Meanwhile, the Japanese's eye and tail were twitching uncontrollably.

"A lot." Was all the white cat said. A silence fell across the room. After a couple of minutes, Lenalee decided to speak up.

"Okay then, how about we go get something to ea-" She was interrupted by a load roar coming from the small cat's stomach. They all looked at him, while he grabbed his torso and blushed with a small smile.

"Hehheh. Sorry." Lavi burst out laughing, while Lenalee just smiled. Kanda was being…well Kanda.

"I'd say that's a yes. Why don't we go get some food, before your stomach eats you alive." With that said, Lavi started for the door.

"I'm not going anywhere! And Moyashi, you're staying here as well! Since this is all your fault!" Kanda growled, tail still twitching. Allen looked at him, horrified.

"But I gotta eat! If I don't, I'll faint!" The kitty whined. Kanda just 'Che'd' and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not my problem." In answer, Allen pouted adorably.

"I have to eat or else I might get killed by Hasumi! It'll be your fault too!" Now Allen crossed his arms and huffed cutely.

"How the hell would it be my fault?"

"Say I didn't eat, therefore I won't be up to my full strength! HA!" Kanda opened his mouth to retort, but Lenalee beat him to it.

"How about we just bring you some food, Allen?" She suggested. Kanda smirked while Allen pouted.

"Fine. But let me give you a list."

"That's okay, Moyashi-chan! I saw how much you ate before! We'll just get everything on the menu and bring it up on a cart!" Lavi happily exclaimed. He was practically bouncing up and down.

"A cart? Lavi, Allen can't eat that much. I mean, look at him!" Lenalee gestured to the apparently skinny kitten. "He's practically skin and bones!"

"I actually eat a lot because of my innocence. It requires a lot of energy to even activate," Allen politely interjected. Lenalee just stared at him.

"Oh. Then I guess you do need a lot of food. Alright! We'll be back in a bit!" The girl happily walked out the door, Lavi tailing closely behind. Now the two cats were left in a small room together. With a bed. And one of them was a pervert. Kanda grinned and Allen tilted his head in a confused fashion.

"It's time for your punishment Moyashi." The black cat moved closer to the white. Allen squeaked and ran to a corner.

"You're not coming anywhere near me!"

"Oh I think I am!" Kanda ran after Allen and Allen ran away from the lecherous cat.

"No way in hell! Go play with yourself in the bathroom!" He shrieked when Kanda almost got his tail. They danced around the room for quite some time. That is until the door started opening. Allen stopped, but Kanda didn't. He ran right into the kitten and they both toppled over.

"Jeeze! Can't you two stop fucking each other for one moment?" Lavi burst in, rolling a cart fool of food into the room.

"FOOD!" Allen bolted for the delicious morsels. Resulting in Kanda, who was on top of him, to fly into the wall behind him.

"Shit! You stupid Moyashi! That fucking hurt!" Lavi burst out laughing as Kanda tried to get himself free from the wall. It wasn't working. "BakaUsagi! Stop laughing and help me!" He was struggling fiercely, but to no avail. Finally, he gave up and just hung there. Hate radiated off his body in waves. "I'm going to kill all of you."

* * *

**Well that's it! Hope ya like it! Again there will be a poll on my profile on what I should update next! So vote vote vote! Also reviews are much appreciated! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the eight chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and followed~! *hands out cookies* I planned for this to be longer, but my brain is just drawing a blank and I'm just not in the mood for writing anymore. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of D. Gray-Man. **

* * *

While Allen was eating, Lenalee and Lavi wedged the angry samurai out of the wall. Now both cats were arguing once again about going outside.

"I'm going outside! I need to train so my strength comes back to one hundred percent. If I don't, I might get captured again!" Allen furiously exclaimed. His tail lashed back and forth and his ears were down. He was practically hissing.

"Your the one that got me in this mess, so your staying here!" Kanda growled, in the same position.

"It's not my fault you can't keep it in your pants!" Allen hissed.

"Yes it is! Your too fucking adorable!"

"That's not my fault, either!"

"Then who's fault is it that I look like a fucking cat?!"

"I don't know! The universe's?!"

"You're blaming the universe for this?!" Kanda pointed to his cat ears.

"Sure!"

"You're an idiot, Moyashi!"

"And you're a moron!"

"Baka Moyashi!"

"Bakanda!" And the insulting naming match started.

Meanwhile, Lenalee and Lavi were watching the idiot couple.

"So it is true." Lavi suddenly stated, seeming to be in deep thought. Lenalee glanced at the bookman apprentice.

"That opposites attract?"

"No, that when Yuu-chan and kitty-chan get together they either argue or go at it like rabbits...er...cats."

"Don't call me that!" The two cats shouted, while sending death glares at the rabbit.

"Um, guys?" A female voice spoke out.

"What?!"

"Huh?"

"Yes, Lenalee?"

"There's a guy at the window." She pointed to the slightly open glass. A man with long, bright blue hair that seemed to spike in every direction was floating outside the window.

"Oh shit," were the only words that came out of Allen's mouth.

The man smashed the window in and jumped though it, landing gracefully on the concrete floor. He had a manic grin on his thin, pale face.

"Hello, Allen. It's so good to see you again. I see you've made some new fiends. You were always good at that." Allen scowled.

"Why are you here? I thought Sayuri was coming."

"Oh, she is. I just wanted to see you before you died. You've grown on me over the years."

"And why exactly do you think after everything I've been though, I'm just going to die by _her_ hands?"

"She got a secret weapon."

"Secret weapon? Like what?"

"Ah, ah, ah. That will be a surprise." Allen scowled and crossed his arms.

"Oh, really? You know, I find nothing surprising anymore. Especially after that last time." He shivered.

"Yes. That was quite disturbing. Anyway, it is a very big surprise."

"Dude," Lavi cut in, "that sounds wrong in so many ways!" That earned him a slap on the arm by Lenalee.

"Lavi!"

"What? It's true!"

"You didn't have to say it out loud!"

"I just wanted to lighten up the mood! It was getting evil in here!" Allen sighed as he held his forehead. The glowing, blue-eyed man seemed amused.

"I see you have a lively group here."

"It's certainly something."

"Is that another cat person I see?"

"Yes and no. I kind of turned him unconsciously. He got cat ears and a tail. That's the only difference. I think. I mean, I've done it with other humans before and this never happened." Allen seemed to be on deep thought.

"Maybe he's special?" That got him a snort.

"Yeah, right."

"What is wrong with that theory? You can't believe that there is someone out there that is destined for you?"

"...That will never happen. I've always been alone and that will never change." The man seemed to sadden a little at this.

"You weren't alone at one poi-"

"Shut up!" Allen lashed out to hit the man's face, but he dodged. "I've told you to never mention that ever again!"

"Hmph. You can't forget the past."

"I know, but I'll damn well try."

"Oi! We're still here!" Kanda shouted. He pushed in front of his lover to block him form the man.

"Kanda!" Allen looked surprised at the other cat.

"I don't care what you think of me, Moyashi. You're not getting rid of me any time soon!" Kanda was now glaring at the man.

"See? He is special. He has the guts to stand up to me. That says a lot. I'll be taking my leave now. Be sure not to die, Allen." With that said, he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Who the fuck was that?" Kanda turned to glare at his Moyashi. Allen turned to see the other two staring at him too.

"Um...Well he was a frenemy. He just came to warn me about an actual enemy attempting to kill me."

"We got that, Moyashi-chan!" Lavi exclaimed.

"Yeah," Lenalee huffed and pointed at finger at Allen. "We want to know why you think Kanda is not special! You said that he was the only human to have turned into another cat person."

"What they said!" Allen looked around at the faces of his new friends. After a moment of debating he finally opened his mouth.

"I am not used to trusting people. So I find it hard to think anyone is special. Plus, I've been around a long time so I've seen some things you couldn't even imagine."

"How old are you?" Lavi asked.

"Old enough to know that trusting people only leads to misfortune."

"You're wrong." All eyes turned to look at Kanda, surprised. "Trusting people helps you form bonds, so when you need help, they will come running to help you. Trust is something every person needs to have. No matter who you are."

"...I see." Allen's eyes became half lidded while he stared at the ground, lost in thought. "I think I should leave then." He turned toward the window, but was grabbed by the arm.

"What the fuck do you mean?!"

"Yeah, Allen you can't leave! That man said someone was after you!"

"All the more reason I should leave. I'm sorry, but I can't trust anyone. I tried once, but was betrayed. I will never make that same mistake. Not again." The white cat burst into a blinding light that lasted a second. Then he was gone.

* * *

_Allen's Past Thoughts_

_It's cold. So cold. Where am I? Oh yeah. They betray me. They thought they killed me. I'm buried in the ground. Is that why I'm cold? No...I feel empty. Everyone...they all hate me. Did they ever like me? I wonder...what did I do for them to hate me? Oh yeah. I was different. I have ears and a tail. I have powers that they don't. I'm stronger than them._

_Why? Why did they have to hurt me? It's not my fault! I never wanted these powers or this appearance! I was so nice to them, but they betray me! They made me their enemy._

_Fine...If they want to fight, I'll give it to them. They thought they got rid of me, but they will be surprised when I attack them._

_Do I want to attack them? Or am I just mad? I don't want them to die...I don't want to hurt them. They are still my family, no matter what._

_I'll leave them alone. I'll just live a normal life as a human. That way everyone is happy. But I vow, I'll never trust anyone, ever again. Never...Again..._

* * *

_Well that's it for now. Sorry it sucks so bad. I'll try to make the next one better. It's going to be a lot more serious, but will have some funny parts. I hope you will continue reading this fic. Thank you everyone! I couldn't have gotten this far without your guys' reviews and favorited and stuff! THANK YOU!_


End file.
